Far Away
by BrittSr10
Summary: Troy and Chad play for the L.A. Lakers. They haven't seen their friends from high school since after graduation. What will happen when they all get together to catch up, and Troy tries to get Gabriella back?
1. Far Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

* * *

Troy was on his way home after an excrutiating month of basketball practice. It was their training season, and the coach was working them harder than ever before.

Confused now? Let's start from the beginning.

Troy Bolton graduated from East High over four years ago. He went to college at UCLA, and as soon as he graduated college he got an offer to join the L.A. Lakers. He accepted without hesitation. That was a couple of months ago.

Now Troy has a break for a couple of weeks before training season starts again.

As soon as he made it into his apartment he fell onto the couch. "It feels great to be home," he said to himself. Noticing a blinking red light to his left he turned his head to see that he had messages on his machine. Clicking play he listened to them. Most of them were from his parents and friends from college. None were from any of his high school friends. Heck, he hasn't talked to any of them in year. Well, except for Chad. He was about to turn the machine off, tired of hearing the same ole boring messages, when the last one caught his full attention.

"Hey Troy. It's Zeke. Obviously you aren't home right now, probably at practice or something, but I figured I'd let you know this anyway. Me and the gang are coming in next week because I'm opening a new restaraunt there. I figured we could all catch up. Well call me back when you get this. My cell is 565-4435. Later dude."

Before Troy even realized what he was doing he picked up the phone to call Zeke. _'What if this message is really old, and they came already?'_ Troy thought to himself. _'Oh well. Might as well call anyways.'_

He dialed the number and waited for Zeke to pick up. On the third ring he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Zeke. It's..um..Troy. I got your message."

"Hey Troy! After I talked to Chad a few hours ago, I knew you'd call. He told me that you two have been at training camp."

"Yeah. Just got home today."

"That's cool. The gang and I will be in tomorrow morning around ten o'clock."

"Ok. That's cool. I was worried that the message was really old and you all came in already."

"Nope. You're in luck," Zeke said with a laugh. "Well, I have to go finish packing, so I'll call you and Chad when we get in tomorrow."

"Alright man. See ya soon."

"Bye."

"Later." _Click. 'Well this should be interesting.'

* * *

**Next Day**_

The next morning found Troy going crazy. He didn't know what to expect when his high school friends got in. He hadn't talked to them in so long.

Chad and Troy decided to meet everyone at the airport. Instead of calling Zeke to let him know, they figured they'd surprise them.

"10:15. Good. We're early," Chad said as they walked into the airport. "Let's go find the gate they will be at." Troy and Chad set off. By the time they reached the gate it was 10:30. "Are we good with timing or what?" Chad said laughing.

"Yeah. We're so good with timing, even though you're late for 99 of the things you have to do," Troy said laughing, but he immediately stopped when he saw his old friends walking out the gate. Chad noticed that Troy had stopped laughing and saw what he was looking at.

Jason was the first to notice them. "Look who standing over there!" He said with excitement to everyone. They all looked where he was pointing and saw Chad and Troy. "Come on!" Jason took off running to them. "CHAD! TROY!"

"JASON!" They hollered in unison. Jason made it to them and they gave each other a manly hug. The rest of the gang finally caught up with Jason.

"Hey everybody," Chad said. Troy just waved.

Gabriella and Taylor didn't know what to do. They weren't expecting having to talk to Troy and Chad this soon.

Zeke, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan all gave Troy and Chad hugs. Ryan introduced his girlfriend Megan to the guys. After a little while an awkard silence fell over the group.

"So..umm..where are you all staying at?" Troy asked.

"Umm..Haven't really figured that out yet," Zeke said with a laugh. Chad and Troy shared a look before Chad replied, "I have one guest-bedroom and a sofa-sleeper at my apartment."

"Yeah. And I have two guest-bedrooms and a sofa sleeper," Troy said. "So you can all split up and stay at our apartments, but don't worry. They're in the same apartment complex. I just rented out a bigger apartment than Chad."

After a little discussion the group decided they'd take Chad and Troy up on their offers. Once they got everyone's luggage Chad led them to two limos. "Get in whatever one you want. And we'll decide who's staying where when we get to the complex." Without hesitation Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay jumped in the second limo. Zeke reluctantly followed Sharpay. He really wanted to catch up with his friends, but he didn't want to be on Sharpay's bad side.

Ryan, Megan, Jason, and Kelsi followed Troy and Chad into the other limo. "To the apartment." During the twenty minute car ride Troy and Chad found out just about everything that's been going on with Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi. Ryan was an assistant director, trying to make a name for himself. Jason became a P.E. teacher at East High. Kelsi was still writing music, and she wrote some hit songs for quite a few known artists. She was one of the most sought after songwriters in the industry. They also learned that Megan and Ryan met at a set for a movie that Ryan was helping direct, and Megan was one of the make-up artists. They hit it off quickly and have been dating for a year and a half. Everyone was relieved when they made it to the apartment complex. They were tired of sitting in the limo.

"Did everyone decided where they were staying?" Troy asked once everyone was out the limos with their luggage.

"Yeah. Me, Sharpay, and Taylor are staying at your place Troy. Gabriella is staying at Chad's. I don't know about everyone else," Zeke replied for his limo.

"Well, umm... Me and Jason will stay at your place, too, Troy," Kelsi said.

"So I guess that means me and Megan are staying at Chad's."

Troy and Chad led the group of people to their respective apartments.

**Troy's Apartment**

"So here we are. Make youselves at home," Troy said welcoming them to his apartment. Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi were amazed by how beautiful and big his apartment was.

Troy started walking around giving everyone a tour. "This is guest bedroom one. This is the bathroom you are all sharing. This is guest bedroom two. This is the laundry room. This is my bedroom. And of course that is the living room and that is the kitchen."

Sharpay and Zeke took guest-bedroom two while Kelsi and Jason took guest bedroom one. Taylor was going to sleep on the sofa sleeper.

Since everyone was hungry Troy decided to call Chad and see if they were ready to go eat.

**Meanwhile at Chad's Apartment**

Gabriella, Ryan, and Megan were showed around the apartment by Chad as soon as they walked in. Ryan and Megan decided to let Gabriella stay in the guest bedroom, and they were going to stay on the sofa sleeper in the living room. While they were all getting comfortable and having light conversation, Chad's house phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Troy."

"What's up, man?"

"Everybody over here is hungry. Do y'all want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Chad talked this over with Ryan, Megan, and Gabriella before answering. "How about we cook up something and just go out to eat tonight for supper?"

"Alright. You all going to come over here then since you never have any food there?"

"You know it!"

"Alright. Later."

"Bye."

**Later That Evening**

Lunch didn't go that bad. Zeke wouldn't let Chad and Troy cook so he cooked everyone some burgers and fries. Everyone caught up with each other since they all weren't in the same limo on their way to the apartments.

Now everyone was getting ready. They were going out to Mike's Bar and Grill. It was a cheap place to go, but they all knew it would be fun.

"Welcome to Mike's!" said the blonde waitress as they walked into the restaurant. "How many of y'all?"

"Ten."

"Ok. Follow me." They got to the table very fast. "Here are the menus. Tonight is karaoke night, so everything has a musical type name. I'll be back in a few minutes to take the orders."

"Great. Karaoke night. Just what we fricken need," Troy muttered to himself.

Everyone ended up having a good time, and they all got along. Then, someone got up on the stage. "As you all know, it is karaoke night here at Mike's. We're about to start so is everyone ready for some good and bad singing?" Everyone cheered and clapped. "Alright. The waiters and waitresses got the names of everyone at their tables. We put all the names in a hat, and we're going to be choosing the singers that way. If you don't want to come up here and sing then just tell us and we'll pick someone else."

After a few minutes the first name was picked. It was some blonde from a few tables away from where the gang was sitting. She looked drunk, and she sang, well slurred, "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.

Instead of leaving Troy, Chad, and everyone else at the table decided to stay. This could be a really fun night. Five bad singers and one decent singer later a name was called that made everyone at their table shut up. "Troy from table six." _'Oh crap. I really don't want to go up there,'_ Troy thought to himself.

"Go on Troy."

"You know you want to go up there." After a few more moments of being told to go he finally got up there. The man in charge of the whole karaoke thing let him pick a song from about five of them. Troy decided on one a few minutes later.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Troy looked out into the crowd and saw his friends cheering him on. Well everyone but Gabriella. She wouldn't even look at him.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Gabriella finally looked up at him, but she still wouldn't look him in the eyes. He so desperately wanted to look into her beautiful brown eyes again.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Their eyes finally locked. Troy sang the rest of the song while staring straight at Gabriella.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Troy finished singing to a very loud applause. Everyone loved him. But he wasn't worried about him. He was only worried about the beautiful brunette that he saw walking out of the restaurant. Before he even realized what he was doing he was outside chasing her down the sidewalk.

"Gabriella! Stop! Gabriella Montez!" Right before Troy could grab her arm she stopped and turned around.

"What Troy? What?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I can't deal with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in years, and when we all come here to visit and catch up with you and Chad you think me and you would pick up where we left off?"

When Troy didn't say anything Gabriella kept on. "Why haven't you ever called me back? I called you so many times during freshman year, and you never once called me back. Why Troy? WHY?"

"I..umm..I was busy."

"Yeah right." Before Gabriella could say anymore Troy leaned in and kissed her. Hoping that she'd kiss him back he tried to deepen the kiss. What he wasn't counting on was when she pushed him away. Before Troy could even say anything Gabriella turned on her heel and walked away.

_'Nice job, Bolton,' _Troy thought to himself. _'You lost the best thing to ever happen to you.'_

* * *

**So there is a new story from me. It's a one-shot for now. What did you all think? If a lot of people want more then I might write more for this story. Review: **


	2. Author's Note

So. I got a pretty good response for this story so far. I'm very proud! Lol. The people that have reviewed so far want me to continue the story. What does the rest of you all think? If more people want me to continue then I will. Love you all!


	3. Troy

**I'm amazed by how many people liked this story. I don't know how long it's going to be since I'm continuing it, but I don't think it's going to be that long. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters. It all depends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Oh. And I don't own the song **_Far Away_ **that was used in the first chapter.**

* * *

Troy didn't know what to do. He knew there was no point in following her. There was no way of making this up to her.

**Back in the Restaraunt**

The group of friends didn't know what to do. They all thought it was very sweet how Troy sang to Gabriella to try and make things up to her. However, they also knew that Gabriella wouldn't forgive him that easily.

"So what should we do?" Chad asked.

"There really is nothing we can do. They have to figure this out for themselves," Sharpay said.

"What's there to figure out? They love each other. What happened years ago was the past. This is the present. Get over it and get back together," Chad said matter-of-factly.

"So you think it's that easy, Chad?" Taylor asked him.

Chad stared at her for a few moments before replying, "Yes."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever. I'm going find Gabriella, and I'm going to be there like a best friend should be. I'll see you all later." With that she left the restaraunt. After paying for the check the rest of the group got up to leave.

Chad saw that Troy's car was gone. _'Great. We have to squeeze into my truck,' _he thought. "Well since Troy took his car we all have to squeeze into my truck. It holds six, so someone will be sitting on a lap." Once everyone was situated in the truck Chad left.

When they made it back to the apartment complex Chad noticed that Troy wasn't there. He saw Gabriella and Taylor sitting along the wall in front of his apartment. Chad let everyone into his apartment and turned around to leave.

"Where ya going, man?" Zeke asked him.

"Find Troy." Without saying anymore he walked out of his apartment and got back into his truck. After driving around for a few moments not knowing where to go he remembered that he could call Troy's cell phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" answered Troy on the other line.

"Where are you?"

"Just driving around. I passed by the restaraunt to see if you were all still there, but I saw that y'all had left."

"Yeah. We just left. I dropped off everyone at my apartment and left to look for you."

"Alright. Well I'm pulling into the apartment complex now, so come meet me in the parking lot." Chad said he would, and they hung up.

A few minutes later Chad and Troy were standing by their vehicles. Troy was telling Chad about what had happened when he went after Gabriella. Chad didn't know how to help Troy.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I know you two belong together, but things are so complicated now."

"I know. And I hate myself for not talking to her but still. Agh! I don't know what to do. I love that girl with all my heart, but I totally screwed things up with her." Chad had never seen Troy like this. His heart went out to his best friend, and he vowed to do whatever it takes to get Troy to feel better.

* * *

The next two days were spent in the two apartments. No one was really in the mood to do anything. How could they have fun when two of their best friends were sulking around apartments not talking to anyone? Everyone was getting aggravated with Troy and Gabriella, but they knew they had to be there for them. The gang decided that the guys would go to Troy's apartment to talk to him while the girls stayed at Chad's apartment to talk to Gabriella. 

"If you girls decide that y'all want to go somewhere call me and I'll bring my truck keys to you or call a limo," Chad told them as he walked out of his apartment. A few minutes later Chad and Zeke made their way to Troy's apartment. The girls got to Chad's apartment before they left. As Chad and Zeke entered the apartment they saw Jason and Ryan sitting in Troy's living room.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked as soon as he walked in.

"In his room," Ryan replied. Without waiting to hear more Chad made his way to Troy's room. He turned the knob, and with his luck it was unlocked. He entered the room and saw Troy sitting on his bed staring at a picture. Chad could tell by the way he was slumped over the picture that he was crying.

"Troy," Chad said, letting his presence be known. Troy's head shot up. He quickly wiped his tears away and stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how you are doing. You, and Gabriella for that matter, have been locked up in the apartments since the other night. You have to talk to somebody."

"There's no use talking to anyone."

"Why?"

Troy looked at Chad for a moment before saying, "Because no one understands me like Gabriella. I love her so much. I ruined things, and if I could, I'd go back in time and change things in a heart beat. Having her back would be the only way for me to be happy again."

"You can't go back in time to change things, but you can change things now. You have to come up with a way to make everything up to her. I'm tired of seeing my two friends sulking around apartments because they think things are ruined for them and the one that they love. You both belong together and y'all know it." Before Troy could say anything Chad continued. "I suggest you start trying to make things better today. Zeke's restaraunt is opening day after tomorrow. We don't want you two ruining the evening."

Troy just stared at Chad. "When did you get so..um..helpful?"

Chad laughed. "College changes a guy." That caused Troy to laugh.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. And while you're in here trying to figure out a way to make it up to Gabriella, me and the guys will be in the living room eating your food." Chad walked out of Troy's room.

"Well I guess I have to do this by myself," Troy said to himself as his door closed.

* * *

**So that's the next chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Gabriella and the girls will be in the next chapter. I'll try and get that one out soon. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you all like this chapter. There will be one for chapter for sure after this one and possibly an epilogue. Happy Reading!

* * *

**

At Chad's Apartment

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Megan knocked gently on the bedroom door. "Gabriella, let us in," Taylor told her softly. A few seconds later Gabriella opened the door and let her friends in. Before she could even say anything they engulfed her into a hug. As soon as they wrapped Gabriella into a hug she started crying again.

"Shh.. It'll be okay. We're here for you," Taylor told her soothingly.

A few minutes later Gabriella stopped crying and looked at her friends. "I don't even know why I'm crying. We broke up after graduation, and that was four years ago. You'd think I'd be over him by now," she said before they could tell her anything.

"You're not over him because you love him. You have never stopped loving him," Sharpay stated.

"Uhh…I know," Gabriella said sadly.

"Then why don't you take him back? He still loves you," Kelsi said.

"Uhh! I don't know. It was just so hard when we broke up the first time, and I don't want to get hurt again." By this time Gabriella was in tears again.

They let her cry for a few minutes before Taylor talked again. "Gabriella. Believe me-Troy is just as upset at his apartment as you are over here. I seriously doubt you two would break up again."

"Yeah, you two broke up last time because you were in New York, and he was here in California. You live in California now, too, so I know you two will stay together," Kelsi agreed with Taylor.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on Gabi. Follow your heart," Sharpay told her. This made Gabriella cry again.

"I followed my heart once, and it led me to heartbreak." Without replying the girls wrapped Gabriella into a hug once again. Gabriella finally stopped crying.

After talking a little while longer, the girls talked Gabriella into talking to Troy. They helped her come up with a plan. They knew she had to talk to him, but they didn't know when would be a good time. As they were discussing possible times to talk to Troy Sharpay's phone started ringing.

(**Sharpay/**Zeke)

"Hey babe."

"**Hey Zeke."**

"I have the best news!"

"**What?"**

"I was talking to Jared a few minutes ago, and we decided to open the restaurant tomorrow night instead of Saturday night since there is a movie premiere Saturday."

"**That's so awesome! I can't wait!"**

"Me either. Well I guess I'll let you get back to the girl talk. I love you!"

"**I love you, too!"** Sharpay hung up and told the girls the news. They were all very excited. Suddenly Taylor remembered something.

"Sharpay, come here for a second please." Once the two girls were out of earshot Taylor started talking. "Is Zeke still doing the entertainment thing at the opening?" Sharpay nodded. "Who all is singing?"

"Me and Ryan for sure. He was going to ask Troy and Gabriella to sing, too, but after the other night I don't know."

"Well how about we let Gabriella pick a song that tells how she feels and at the end she can say something to Troy."

"That's a brilliant idea, Taylor! Let's go tell the girls!"

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY

**At Troy's**

Troy finally figured out a plan. He was now going to tell the guys to see if they liked it.

"Hey guys," Troy said as he walked into his living room.

"Troy! You came out!" Jason exclaimed. Chad, Zeke, and Ryan laughed.

"Yeah. Listen. I made a plan."

"Awesome. Let's hear it!" Chad said happily.

"Ok. Well I was hoping that Zeke could cook something for Gabs and me and have a table set up somewhere secluded from all the other tables. I was also thinking about decorating the table with like roses and candles or something like that. Hopefully we get her to come to the table so we can talk."

"That sounds like a great idea, Troy. And I'm pretty sure we can get her to the table somehow," Ryan told him.

"Oh. And by the way-the restaurant is opening tomorrow night instead of Saturday night," Zeke informed Troy.

Without wasting anymore time talking the boys called the girls and told them they were going out for a while. They had a lot of work to do to help Troy.

"I really hope this works," Troy said to himself.

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY

**Day of the Opening**

The day Zeke's restaurant, Z. B.'s Café, was to open finally arrived. The girls spent the day helping Gabriella find something to wear. She wouldn't tell them what song she was going to sing no matter how many times they asked her.

The guys, on the other hand, helped Troy get everything set up at the restaurant. Zeke was letting him use the V.I.P. area since he wasn't using it that night.

The time was now 6:30 p.m., and the gang was in the limo on their way to the restaurant. It didn't officially open until 7 p.m., but they all had to be there early since Zeke was the owner.

In the limo everyone was whispering to each other. No one was talking out loud. Obviously no one wanted the rest of the people in the limo to know what they were talking about.

"Did you pick a song yet?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"You'll find out later," Gabriella said with a smile.

**Other Side of Limo**

"Zeke, everything is set up perfectly, right?" Troy asked.

"Yep. Everything is set and ready to go." Zeke still saw that Troy was nervous. "Don't worry. It's going to be great!" This calmed Troy down a bit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have most of the next chapter written. I was going to put it with this chapter, but I decided to seperate them. Next chapter you'll get what song Gabriella sings and get to see how Troy's plan goes.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter. But don't worry. There's an epilogue, too. I already have it written. I just have to type it. Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters. I don't own the song used in this chapter either. (I Don't Want To by Ashley Monroe)**

* * *

It was now 8:15 p.m., and everyone loved Zeke's restaurant.

"Alright people," Zeke started as he stepped onto the stage. "I'm so glad everyone loves Z. B.'s Café! This is my second location to open this restaurant, and I'm so excited that everyone loves it so much." Everyone cheered very loudly. "Now, for your entertainment tonight a couple of my friends will sing. First up is my wonderful girlfriend Sharpay." Everyone clapped as she walked onto the stage.

Sharpay sang "Say Ok". Ryan performed next, and he sang "Sexyback." Finally it was Gabriella's turn to sing.

Nervously stepping onto the stage, Gabriella took a deep breath. "You can do it," she told herself. She stepped up to the microphone and the music started to play. Opening her mouth she belted out the words.

_I could go out tonight and find some stranger  
It wouldn't be wrong  
No, It wouldn't be wrong  
Cause it ain't no crime, no felony  
There ain't no chains here holding me down  
Holding me down  
There ain't no place here on this earth I'd rather be  
So why would I leave?_

I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you, but I don't want to

She could see her friends cheering her on.

_There is no good out there for me now  
Theres nothing I can't do without  
I can't live without  
You make me feel like heavens pouring down on me  
I know I'm free_

I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by someone else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to

I don't want you to leave

Gabriella finally caught Troy's eye. She sang right from the heart. Her feelings could be heard through her singing.

_I could want somebody else (I could want somebody)  
I could need somebody else (I could need somebody)  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I don't want to (I don't want to)  
I don't want to...  
I don't want to..._

When Gabriella was done with the song everyone cheered so loud. Her friends were so proud of her. She walked off of the stage and towards the table the gang was sharing.

"Troy, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" She asked as soon as she got to the table. Troy agreed and followed her outside, so they could talk privately. Once outside they stayed quiet for a few minutes. Troy finally broke the silence. "So umm… you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Troy, listen…." Gabriella started.

"No, Gabs," Troy interrupted, using his nickname for her. "I know how you feel. You made it clear to me other night. I don't need a replay of it. I get it. You don't love me anymore. I understand. It was wrong of me not calling you in college. But I want us to stay friends."

Gabriella didn't know what to say. This wasn't the way she was planning this conversation. "But I don't want to be friends," she said quietly.

Hurt flickered in Troy's eyes. "Oh," he said as he turned to walk away. Before he could take one more step Gabriella grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "It's ok, Gabriella. I knew you didn't love me anymore, but you not wanting to be friends is too much for me to take."

"Troy! Listen to me! I love you. With all my heart and so much more. I don't want to be friends with you because it isn't enough. I want to be more than your friend. Did you listen to any of the song I just sang? It said _I could love somebody else but I don't want to._ I want you, Troy, and only you. I LOVE YOU TROY MICHAEL BOLTON!" By this time they both had tears falling from their eyes. Troy didn't even bother to say anything. He leaned in and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later and rested their foreheads together. Troy wiped away the last few tears on Gabriella's cheeks and said, "I love you, too, Gabriella Maria Montez!" Before they could kiss again they heard cheering. They looked towards the restaurant and saw their friends cheering and smiling at them.

Troy and Gabriella walked hand-in-hand to their friends.

"So are you two back together?" Chad asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a few moments and smiled before Gabriella answered, "I think so." Then they kissed again.

"So I'm guessing the separate dinner thing isn't needed now?" Zeke asked when Troy and Gabriella broke apart.

"What dinner thing? We already ate." Gabriella was confused. Troy explained it to her as they all walked back into the restaurant.

The rest of the night went by great. Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. Troy and Gabriella even sang a duet for the guests at the restaurant.

Things were finally looking up for them.

* * *

**So there ya go. What did y'all think? I'll have the epilogue up soon. Maybe tomorrow or maybe later. I don't know yet.**

**I'd love some reviews!**


	6. Epilogue

**This is the final part of _Far Away._ It's the epilogue. I hope you all like it. It was great continuing with this story after I planned for it to only be a one-shot. Lol. The only thing I didn't like was that I've been getting so many hits on this story, but I only have like 20 reviews. Leave a review please. I'd love to know what you all thought about it. You can check out my freewebs (homepage link on profile page) for other information about this story that wasn't included. Anyways, enough rambling. Here's the epilogue.**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

It's been four years since Gabriella and I got back together. A lot has happened in those four years.

Chad and Taylor decided to talk about all of their problems they had when they dated and broke up the day after Gabriella and I got back together. I guess it opened their eyes. They got back together that same day.

Six months later they were married. A year of marriage brought their first child- Chad, Jr.

Like me, Chad still plays for the Lakers. Taylor is a pharmacist, and she owns and runs one of the best pharmacies in Albuquerque. Chad, Taylor, and Chad, jr. are me, Gabriella, and Sarah's neighbors.

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY FARAWAY

Two weeks after Zeke opened his second restaurant he proposed to Sharpay. They got married a year and a half later.

They reside in New York where Sharpay is one of the biggest and best Broadway stars. Zeke has opened ten more restaurants since he opened his second one that year in California. The gang makes sure they are at all of the openings. I guess it's become like a ritual of types for us.

They don't have any kids born yet, but Sharpay is four months pregnant with twins.

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY FARAWAY

Kelsi and Jason are engaged. They've been engaged for the past year. They plan to get married in a year. And that day will be the anniversary of when they originally got together back in high school. Sweet aren't they?

They adopted a little girl, Michelle, two years ago. She was the child of someone in Jason's family, but they didn't take care of her and were drug heads.

Kelsi is one of the most sought after songwriters on Broadway. Jason stays at home with their daughter, and he helps out at one of Zeke's restaurants.

They reside in New York.

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY FARAWAY

Ryan and Michelle are married. They just celebrated their two-year wedding anniversary a month ago.

They are expecting their first child in less than a month.

They live in LA where Ryan is a director, and Megan is the make-up artist for all of his movies.

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY FARAWAY

As for Gabriella and me?

I proposed to Gabriella three months after we got back together. We were married 9 months later. Gabriella and I spent our honeymoon in Europe, traveling all over. It was loads of fun.

A year and a half later our first child, Sarah Jane, was born. Gabriella and I are expecting our second child in 2 months.

I still play for the LA Lakers, and Gabriella is a science teacher at a school a few blocks from the house. That school is East High. We moved back to Albuquerque when Gabriella got pregnant with Sarah.

FARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAYFARAWAY FARAWAY

Sure we all live in different places, but that doesn't stop us from getting together. We are always there for important events in each other's lives like Zeke's restaurant openings, Ryan's movie premieres, and Sharpay's musicals. Nothing can tear our friendship apart.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Review and let me know. And again--you can check out my freewebs (homepage link on profile page) for other information about this story that wasn't included.**

**It was great writing this story for y'all. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
